Obliviate
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Hermione's parents are found in Australia, and the Aurors are arranging to fly them home so the memory charms can be lifted. But Hermione isn't sure it will be for the best. After all, her parents hate magic...


**QLFC Round 8 – The Wonderful World of Headcanons**

Cannons, Captain

Headcanon belonging to Cookies-and-Ink – Hermione's parents were anti-magic which is why she rarely went home.

Other prompts:

 _ **Hogwarts Roald Dahl Day Event;**_

 _Write about a secret._

 _Question, wrong, mother, protect, children, suggestion, sad, confess, smart, books_

Beta'd by Amy (MissWitchx)

* * *

 **Obliviate**

 _Hermione's hand shook as she pointed her wand at her mother's head. Her parents hadn't heard her come downstairs, she had made sure of that, but she was overcome with an overwhelming sense of sadness as she realised she wouldn't get to say goodbye._

"Obliviate _," she whispered, her voice shaking as much as her hand._

" _Hermione?" her father asked, turning his head slightly. His eyebrows shot up as he took in Hermione's appearance—wand outstretched and a mixture of fear and guilt in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry," she muttered, sensing her father's own fear. "Obliviate."_

 _Tears were streaming down her face so thickly that it took Hermione a moment to find the bag she'd left in the hall. The sound of movement from the front room reached Hermione's ears and she practically sprinted from the house before Emily and Robert Granger woke up as Monica and Wendell Wilkins._

* * *

"Ms Granger." Hermione's head snapped up to face the figure that had appeared in her office. "Apologies for walking in like this. I did knock but there was no response."

"Auror Robards," she greeted, setting her quill back in her ink pot. "What brings the Head Auror to my department?"

"We've located them. Your parents, I mean." Robards sighed. "I know Trainee Potter and Trainee Weasley wanted to be the ones to tell you, but they're out on assignment and I thought you'd prefer to know sooner rather than later."

Hermione's heart felt like it was in her throat. "I–" she croaked, not being able to find the words to express her feelings. It wasn't that she was unhappy they had been found, but she wasn't thrilled at the prospect of them coming home — her relationship with her parents hadn't been the best, and that was _before_ she'd wiped their memories. "Thank you for telling me, Auror Robards," she finally managed.

"We're arranging transportation for them and they should be back in London tomorrow evening. We're having to do it the Muggle way because, well, they're Muggles, and we don't want to risk tampering with their memories without knowing _exactly_ what information was removed."

"And you want me to reverse the spell?" Hermione was surprised at how calm her voice was when she spoke. If Robards had been looking at her hands, he would have seen how tightly they were clenched and how white her knuckles were. Hermione was glad she'd set down her quill before she'd had the chance to break it.

Robards scratched the back of his neck. "Not if you don't want to. We have plenty of qualified healers that can reverse the spell, but I thought since they're your parents you might want to. Plus, we still need the information from you regardless of who performs the spell."

Hermione gave a tight nod. "Thank you," she said, "for giving me the choice. I—" Hermione couldn't quite stop her voice from breaking. "—I'll let you know tomorrow what I decide."

* * *

 _i._

 _Hermione's hand trailed along the row of books as she looked for a specific book her friend Carrie had told her about. It wasn't long before she found it—_ Matilda _by_ Roald Dahl _._

" _I've found it, Mum," she called._

 _Emily walked over a placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That looks lovely, dear. What's it about?"_

" _Carrie said it's about a girl who's adopted by a horrible family and she finds out she can do magic which makes everything better."_

 _A stony looked settled on Emily's face. "I don't think that's a suitable book to be reading, Hermione. What about this one? It's by the same author." Emily picked out a book called_ Fantastic Mr Fox _._

 _Hermione frowned. She had already read the book her mother had suggested and it wasn't nearly as exciting as_ Matilda _sounded._

" _I've already read that one, Mum," Hermione told her. "Why can't I read this one?"_

" _Because magic isn't real," Emily told her blunty. "And if it_ is _real, then the people who have it aren't very nice because they never help regular folk like us." Emily sighed. "Just pick another book, Hermione."_

* * *

 _ii._

" _Daddy, did you see that?" Hermione asked, a grin spreading across her face. "I turned Mum's hair pink just by thinking about it!"_

 _Robert's face paled. Ten feet away, Emily's face was just as pale as his own._

" _Never do that again!" he scolded. Robert realised his voice had been too harsh when Hermione burst into tears, but he hadn't been able to think properly in his fear. If Hermione had truly done what she said she had, did that mean she was… magical?_

* * *

 _iii._

" _Happy birthday, Hermione!" Emily and Robert chorused as Emily placed a cake down in front of their daughter._

 _Hermione sat forwards in her seat and blew out the candles—all eleven of them—with one breath._

I wish magic was real, _she thought to herself as the flames died._

 _Seconds later, there was a knock on the door._

" _I'll get it," Emily said. "It must be the Scotts."_

 _Hermione watched as her mother left the dining room and came back moments later with a woman Hermione had never seen before._

" _Mr Granger," the woman greeted. "And you must be Hermione. Happy birthday, dear. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to talk to you and your parents about your schooling options next year. Might we go somewhere more comfortable to sit?"_

 _Emily nodded and led Professor McGonagall through to the sitting room. Hermione and her father bringing up the rear._

" _No," Emily said when Professor McGonagall finished speaking. "No, there is no chance you're corrupting my daughter with something so absurd."_

" _I assure you, Mrs Granger, it is not absurd. Magic is real, and your daughter's name is on the list for a place at our school. She will be studying under Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster the school has ever known."_

" _I don't give a damn what kind of Headmaster he is, I'm not letting my daughter go to a school run by loonies," Robert told her, remembering to keep his voice calm so he didn't scare Hermione._

" _Mr Granger—"_

" _Why don't you help us?" Emily spat. "If you have magic then why are ordinary folk like us left to fend for ourselves? Why don't you help the homeless and starving?"_

" _Mrs Granger, that wouldn't be poss—"_

" _I want to go, Mum," Hermione said, speaking up for the first time since Professor McGonagall had finished explaining the school. "I know you don't like magic, but please let me go. I'd love to learn something completely new and I promise I'd use it to help people."_

* * *

 _vi._

" _Through the wall? Who's crazy idea was this?"_

" _You don't have to come, Dad. I can make it onto the train myself."_

 _Emily sighed. "I think that might be best. I'm sorry, honey."_

 _Hermione hugged her parents quickly and then made her way onto Platform 9¾ alone._

* * *

 _v._

Hermione,

I'm glad to hear you're enjoying being at school. I still don't think you should be there, especially after what happened with that snake last year, but if you're happy then I am.

Will we be seeing you for Christmas this year?

Love, Mum

 _Hermione read the letter once more. She picked up a quill and quickly scribbled a reply, her hands shaking and tears forming in her eyes._

Mum and Dad,

I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this year. I know you don't like me bringing all my books into the house, and I don't want to have to remind you of magic all holiday. I have a lot of homework to do, too, especially since we have new classes this year.

I'll see you next year.

Love, Hermione.

* * *

Hermione paused as she stood outside Robards' office. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Miss Granger," Robards greeted as Hermione opened the door. "I assume you've made a decision about your parents? Their flight leaves in two hours."

"Tell them not to get on it," Hermione said.

Robards' face dropped open in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"Leave them be. They— they don't like magic, and I think they'll like it even less if they knew what I'd done to them. I rarely went home when I was at Hogwarts because I didn't want to keep reminding them of something they hated so much. This way, they don't have that problem."

Robards nodded and immediately started scribbling on a piece of parchment. Hermione took this as a sign she could leave and left before she started crying again.


End file.
